


Loosen Up

by JinxedAmbitions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom Dean, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sub Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Dean needs to remind Cas to take better care of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loosen Up

**Author's Note:**

> This fic depicts a scene where there is a lack of communication and neither participant starts in the proper mindset. They work through it, but if you are sensitive to either of the conditions above, you might not want to read.

Dean was watching Dr. Sexy reruns when Cas came home, forty-five minutes late. Cas was wet from the relentless rain outside, even so, he looked more frazzled than usual. He dropped his briefcase by the door, and struggled with his scarf which was stuck in the lining of his trench coat.

Dean laughed, coming over to help him. Cas glared at him as he easily untangled his lover. He eased the coat off Cas' shoulders next while Cas continued to watch him grumpily. 

"How was work?" Dean asked as he undid Cas' backwards tie. Cas had slipped out that morning before Dean could fix it for him. 

"It was fine, Dean," Cas said as he tried to step away, but Dean caught him by the shirt and undid the top button. He pulled Cas in to kiss at his jaw then neck, unbuttoning the rest of the shirt as he did. 

"Dean," Cas groaned.

"Fine, fine. Go get ready. I'm gonna grab a drink," Dean said, stepping out of Cas' way. He gave his ass a light slap as Cas passed him, and he was rewarded with an undignified squawk. 

Dean laughed as retreated to the kitchen where he always waited while Cas prepared himself.  Dean insisted that Cas take that time to himself, without Dean intruding.  He wanted Cas to take care of himself, go slow. He didn't want his preparation to become part of the scene, even unintentionally, so he separated himself until Cas was ready for him.

Dean always timed it though. How long he prepped himself told Dean a lot about his mood and mindset coming into the scene, which was important.

He looked at his watch as he pulled a beer out of the fridge.  The beer was his preparation. Something to ease the tension of out his shoulders from the long work week. Just enough to sap the tension, so it didn't bleed into their playtime, but not enough to alter his mind or performance in any way.

Cas appeared in the doorway after five minutes and thirty-seven seconds, bouncing his weight from foot to foot. Dean wasn't even halfway done with his beer.   _Far_  too fast.

"I'm ready, sir," Cas said simply, lowering himself to kneel on the tile floor.  It was something Dean constantly scolded him for. Dean wanted him obedient, but he didn't want to ruin his knees. Dean didn't even let him kneel on the carpet without a pillow if he was going to be there for any length of time.

Dean wiped his hand down his face, reining in his temper.  He couldn't tell if Cas was purposely being a brat of if he was just off today.  

"Stand.  What did you do to prepare yourself for me?" Dean asked.  He never asked, trusting Cas to take care of himself, so he wasn't uncomfortable or hurt later. Today, Dean didn't trust him though, and he knew that's a giant red flag, but he also knew Cas isn't going to back out. Dean would take it easy and end it if he saw anymore red flags.

Dean motioned him over. Cas approached him with bowed head and arms behind his back.  "Turn around, touch your toes," Dean said, taking a sip from his beer while watching Cas bend.  

Dean ran his hand down Cas' spine as he inspected him. His back was tense, and he was wearing his smallest plug.  Dean knew them all by base at this point from removing them from Cas dozens of times.  He spread Cas' cheeks and ran his thumb over the taut skin around the plug.

It was dry, no sign of lube outside of him.  Dean pulled his cheeks apart a little further, causing the pucker of his rim to pull away from the plug just enough to inspect it.  As he suspected, his rim was too red and a bit raw. He did see the glisten of lube on the plug, but there wasn't nearly enough.

Dean tsked, re-planning the whole scene for the day, because he definitely wasn't fucking Cas unprepared. "Stand up," he ordered again. Cas obeyed and waited for another instruction, twitching.  "Bring me the lube you used and your restraints," Dean said, dismissing Cas with a flick of his wrist.

Dean sighed as he cleared the kitchen table. Cas needed to be disciplined, but Dean wasn't sure that that wasn't exactly what Cas was aiming for. Cas taking proper care of himself was more important than playing mind games over punishment, but at the same time Dean didn't want to reinforce poor self care as a way of getting what Cas wanted.

Cas returned with the things Dean asked for.  He fidgeted as he waited for Dean to say something.  Normally, Dean would punish him for not standing completely still. Dean chose to ignore it.

"I'm not satisfied with your preparation. So, we aren't going to play until you can show me that you know how to properly open yourself up.  I want you to sit on the edge of the table," Dean said.  Cas bowed his head further and moved to the table.  He carefully placed the lube and restraints on the chair Dean had vacated, before pulling himself up.  

Cas cringed as he put weight on his ass.  "How does that feel?" Dean asked sharply as he picked up one of the restraints.

"Fine, si—"

"Don't lie to me," Dean scolded.

"Sorry, sir. Uncomfortable, sir," Cas said. 

Dean didn't say anything; he just nodded as he secured the restraint around Cas' ankle.  He did the same with the second one, then looked up at Cas, who wasn't sitting up straight. He let it slide.  "Lie back.  Feet on the edge of the table."

Cas did as he was told, and Dean secured the restraints to the table legs. "Do you require a pillow?" Dean asked when his was finished.

"No, sir," Cas replied, staring up at the ceiling. 

"Okay."

Dean placed a hand on Castiel's thigh, the other going for the base of the plug.  Castiel gasped when Dean wiggled the plug slightly. Dean frowned. Cas barely even responded to a plug this small usually. He preferred ones much larger, enjoying the feeling of being full.

Dean slowly applied pressure, trying to remove it without hurting Cas, but he still received a whine as the bulb of the plug stretched him open. Dean schooled his features, but he wanted to punch a wall. He placed the plug on the table top and quickly inspected Cas' hole. 

"How many fingers did you use?"

"Two," Cas replied, hands fidgeting like he wanted to cover himself with something.  

"Lube?"

"A coating."

"On your fingers or the plug?"

"Fingers."

"Give me your hand," Dean ordered, and Cas held out his right hand. Dean poured a significant amount of lube onto his palm.  "Every finger coated," he said as he tipped the bottle over Cas' ass as well.  The liquid slid down the cleft of Cas' ass, dipping into the pucker of his ass and continuing on in rivulets.

Dean caught some of the excess with his hand and brought it back up to cover Cas' hole some more. "Since you are in the mood for small, I want you to start with your pinkie.  We'll work up from there," Dean said as he pushed Cas' knees a little further apart.  

Cas brought his drenched hand down and circled his hole with just his pinkie. He slowly pressed the digit in just to the first knuckle and wiggled it. He carefully pushed in further, but Dean stopped him halfway.  "Pull it out," he said neutrally.  

Cas did as he was told, and Dean quickly grabbed his hand and poured more lube directly onto his pinkie.  "Again," he ordered.

Cas cringed at the amount of lube that covered his hand, but he obeyed, sliding the digit all the way in this time then pulling it back out and repeating it. "Hand," Dean said after several trusts.  

Cas lifted his hand for more lube, this time on his index finger.  "Very slowly, or we go back to the pinkie."

By the time Dean poured lube over Cas' middle and index fingers together, there was a puddle on the table from all of the excess.  Cas' ass glistened from the amount Dean poured over it while Cas worked single digits in and out of himself.

Cas carefully pressed in the two fingers, stopping at the first knuckle. He gasped as he pressed them halfway in, finally feeling the stretch.  "Hand," Dean said.

"But it feels so good," Cas slipped.  Dean immediately grabbed his wrist to stop him from pressing further.

"I said hand," he said sharply.  Castiel removed his fingers, and Dean doused just his middle finger.  "Just that one until you are going to follow orders," Dean said.  

Cas whined, but he pressed just the middle one in and fucked himself with it. He tried to reach his prostate, but every time, Dean demanded he remove his finger.  

Dean wasn't satisfied with two fingers, nor three.  Cas' whole groin was covered in lube, and he was edging four fingers into himself as Dean watched critically. Cas was breathing hard and trying to push his hips up off the table to angle his strokes, but Dean held him down.

Cas pushed his fingers in until he felt stretched to the limit. He was shaking, overly sensitized. His cock was leaking against his stomach, the precome mixing with lube. Dean was holding his knees spread, watching every tiny movement.  

Cas couldn't push his fingers any further without coming which was not part of the exercise, and Dean wasn't telling him to remove them.  So, he laid there, four fingers just past the second knuckle in his ass.

They stayed like that for several minutes, Cas' harsh breathing the only sound in the room.  

Finally, Dean spoke. "Stay like that," he said as he walked away. He was back before Cas had time to really worry about being left. Dean lifted Cas' cock, squeeze the base, and closed a ring around it. It was very snug as Dean locked it, and Cas gasped at the sensation.

Dean returned his hands to Cas' kees, and looked up at him.  "Further," he said.  He grabbed the bottle of lube and poured it over Cas' fingers, where they were buried in his ass.

Cas bit his lip as he pushed his fingers further. He gasped at the stretch. He felt like he was being split in half, and it was incredible. "Remove them," Dean instructed gently.  Cas choked as he pulled his hand away. He held it out for more lube, but Dean just took it in his own and stroked the knuckles.  

Dean watched as lube dripped messily from Cas' gaping hole. He used his free hand to catch the dribble. He ran his slick fingers around Cas' rim gently, causing it to flutter as Cas' breath caught. 

"This is how I want you.  Sloppy, messy, ready for me to take you whenever I want. What you did today is unacceptable," Dean said, pressing two fingers inside Cas easily. "How does that feel?"

"Incredible, sir," Cas groaned, trying to bear down on Dean, but he was too loose.

"Not uncomfortable?"

"No, sir."

"Tell me again how it feels," Dean ordered as he pressed his fingers in as far as they'd go and curled them up to massage Cas' prostate.  Castiel cried out, writhing on the hard table.

"In-incrdible, s-sir," he panted.

"Then why did you not prepare yourself properly for me in the first place?"

"I needed to be punished," Cas said.  

Dean kept holding Cas' hand even as he worked him with the other. "Do you not trust me to know your needs? Do you think you know better than your master?" Dean asked, even as he gently squeezed Cas' hand, reminding him that he was safe.

"I'm sorry, sir. I—"

Dean removed his fingers from Cas and pulled his hand free of his grasp. He quickly removed the restraints from his ankles.

"Please, sir! I'm sorry. It'll never happen again," Cas begged as Dean pulled his feet off the table.

The cock ring came off next, and Cas begged Dean not to end it. "Please, sir."

"Please what?" Dean asked uncompromising. "Do you know what you are asking, Cas?"  he asked, pulled Cas' hips to the edge of the table. He unzipped his own fly and tugged his heavy erection out. "Do I not give you enough, or are you just greedy?" Dean scooped up some of the lube still leaking from Cas, and stroked himself.

"You give me everything. I'm sorry..." 

"If I give you everything, why do you think I wouldn't give you this?" Dean asked, thrusting into Cas hard. 

"I-I—" Cas choked off as Dean thrust into his fast. Cas lasted four strokes before coming with a hoarse shout. His entire body convulsed as he painted his stomach in come. 

"I—" Cas hiccuped as Dean pulled out of him, his own release dribbling out of Cas.  

Dean climbed up onto the table and loomed over Cas.  "Look at me," he instructed, cupping Cas' jaw with a slick hand. "I'll always give you what you need. So long as I am able, I'll give you everything, Cas," he promised, tugging Cas' jaw, so he canted his chin up. Dean bent low to kiss Castiel softly.  

"You never come into my scenes needing punishment, Cas. I don't care what stupid shit you did today—"

"I snapped at my secretary," Cas admitted.

"It's not my job to punish you for that. You apologize to her tomorrow, but tonight, on  _our_  time, you don't pay for that," Dean explained gently.  He continued to cup and stroke Cas' jaw before letting his fingers wander to Cas' tussled hair. He massaged Cas' scalp and kissed his cheek and jaw.

"I'm sorry."

"Shhh. You're already forgiven, Cas. Let me clean you up. There is a disgusting amount of lube everywhere," Dean said softly.

"You're the one that used the whole economy sized bottle," Cas grumbled, hugging Dean to his chest.

"Did it teach you a lesson?" 

"That you're incredibly wasteful when you're worried."

"Close enough," Dean said, rolling his eyes. He pulled back and jumped off the table. His knees was soaked from kneeling between Cas' legs. He carefully helped Cas off the table. Cas' legs wobbled, but Dean held him by the elbow to steady him. 

They walked to the bathroom, and Dean started to fill the tub. He added Cas' favorite bath salts as the water rose. When he was satisfied, he turned to Cas who was leaning against the sink. Dean grabbed a washcloth off the towel rack and dipped it in the bath.

He knelt in front of Cas and gently cleaned the worst of the mess away. He wiped the come off his belly and his thigh, where it had leaked out of him. He carefully turned Cas, so he faced the sink, and he cleaned the lube from his ass and lower back. Then he spread his cheeks gently. 

A pearl of come still clung to Cas' rim. "You're so beautiful, Cas," Dean said, leaning in to lap up the come with the tip of his tongue. Cas shivered at the small intrusion as Dean chased it into Cas' hole. There was too much lube to be pleasurable for Dean, but he lapped at Cas' sensitive body anyway. "Always take care of you," he said again, pulling back, swiping the cloth over Cas again to clean away the rest of the lube.

Dean helped Cas into the bath afterward. He stripped and slid in behind him and massaged the tension out of Cas' body. When Cas was loose, Dean pulled him against his chest and started to tell him about his day. Soon Cas' snores mingled with Dean's words.


End file.
